


A Romantic Revelation

by LollyHolly99



Series: Lovesick Sans' Adventures [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sans does a thing, there's like nothing to tag this as I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Sans finally tries to get himself to tell you how he feels about you, with the help of your good mutual friend, Greater Dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here it is part 3/3 at 1-frickin-AM.  
> proofreading what's that  
> pshhh I'll correct any weird stuff tomorrow when everyone's seen it maybe  
> fite me  
> enjoy the fic <3

Sans was struggling.

God, he wanted so bad to tell you how he felt about you, but just couldn't seem to think of a way.

3 months he'd struggled with his inability to properly articulate his feelings. 3 months of being your friend and suffering through the jovial flirting and innuendos you'd spout every so often. 3 months of his soul glowing oh so brightly, incessantly, acting as a nightlight when he lay in bed thinking of you.

How could he try and put these past 3 months into words? How could he get those words out of his mind and past his annoyingly tightly shut teeth? Why couldn't he say anything?

His thoughts jumped from question to question, the dim light of the very early morning through his window making little change to those nights that he failed to sleep because of you. He could hardly believe that he, of all people, had woken up earlier than Papyrus. It was probably due to the tornado of thoughts he was dealing with.

Then, after the act of telling you his feelings, there was the matter of dealing with your reaction. He'd burn that bridge when he got to it. He didn't need to be thinking about hypothetical rejection right now.

He was a mess.

 _Listen to some music, Sans._ He thought. _Nothing with lyrics. Read a book. One of the physics ones. Take your mind off this. Take a nap. You’ll deal with this later._

And so he did.

* * *

When he woke up, it was far closer to the usual time he'd wake up. Much better. Less potentially worrying for Paps.

He'd fallen asleep while reading his book and fallen asleep on said book, blue translucent drool dribbling onto the pages.

Apart from a few pages being slightly soiled, it was a good nap.

The problem was that it was over. Because he'd said he'd deal with the issue of you now. And though he hadn't promised anyone else anything, the image of you chastising him for not doing what he'd ordered himself to do and giving up once again wasn't one he wanted to stay in his head.

After breakfast, he set to work brainstorming. He was going to do this right.

* * *

Sans spent a good hour and a half shut in his room, thinking hard on what to say to you. And how to say it. The notebook in his hands was full of scribbled out ideas – things that could be taken the wrong way, things that weren't quite powerful enough, ways to get the message to you that were simply ridiculous... But he'd finally got it. The perfect way to say it. Because just saying “Hey, I like you” was kind of out of the question for the skeleton.

He checked over the notes once more, then grabbed his phone to set the plan into action, calling up Undyne.

“Hey, Sans! What's up?”

“Uh, hey Undyne. Listen, is Greater Dog busy today? Any ex-royal guard stuff or anything?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you see, I kind of need him to help me with something.”

* * *

Later on that day, Sans had invited you to hang out again, noting that Papyrus was at the park with Frisk today, and you were happy to have something other than absolutely nothing to do.

He stuttered during the phone call. Damnit.

"Come on, get it together, Sans. Don't look stupid." he scolded himself after hanging up.

Shortly after, when he looked over at the window and saw you sauntering up the driveway, he had to stop himself from freaking out. He was this close, he'd planned this thing out, why was he being like this?!

There was no time to panic. Not now. He had to screw this up as little as possible. Had to be cool.

"Alright, G.D.! You ready?" he called to the dog chewing a small squeaky steak in the corner. Greater Dog jumped up into Sans' lap, panting and yapping with excitement.

"Ok, little guy. Into position. And remember to stay quiet, alright?"

Greater Dog gave Sans one last lick before running behind the couch to hide, silencing himself.

Then the knock came at the door.

"Door's open!"

At Sans' words, you walked into the house, making your way to the living room.

"Hey Sans!" you began, a smile on your face. "Man, you have no clue how bored I was getting. You're like, a lifesav-"

"Do you wanna sit down?" Sans suddenly interjected.

A silence hung in the air for a moment before Sans apologised. "Sorry, sorry, I..."

 _God, what an idiot! Just be chill! Be cool!_ he told himself again.

"Sorry. That was weird."

Yet another pause.

"Uh, so.. do you?" Keep it together!

"Yeah, sure." you responded, slightly confused, carefully taking a seat next to Sans on the couch. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm fine." he answered.

"You sure about that?" you asked, the concern apparent in your voice. "You're acting kind of odd."

"No, yeah, yeah, I'm good, I'm just... happy you came round." He struggled to make eye contact with you, breathing slightly shakily.

"...Sans, something's up." you said, voicing your brilliant deduction. "Why did you invite me over?"

"T-to hang out! What else? Heh..." Despite his efforts to stay cool, his telltale blue blush crept across his nervous face. That was the final straw that led you to not buying it.

"Sans, for real. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"I-I..." he stuttered. "Uh..."

He froze.

"G.D! It's your time to shine!" he shouted hastily. And in the next instant, he was gone. He'd teleported somewhere, as he sometimes did.

As soon as he'd disappeared, Greater Dog gave you another surprise by jumping out from behind the couch to fill the space where Sans had been just a second ago.

"Oh, hey, G.D!" you exclaimed, the small dog moving over to your lap. After a few moments of petting him, you noticed something attached to his collar. A rolled up sheet of paper, dangling alongside his shiny little "G.D." tag.

"Hey, what's this?"

When you showed interest in the scroll, Greater Dog pushed through his desire for pets and jumped up in your lap, raising his head to give you better access to the paper.

You carefully removed the rolled up paper, and Greater Dog lay down next to you as you unrolled it.

There was writing on it. Sans' handwriting, you could tell. But it was neater than usual.

_I decided to finally be honest with you_  
_And myself, really_  
_So basically, I really like you and think you're cute_  
_Would you want to be datemates?_  
_I understand if you think this is weird and want us to just stay friends_  
_I'm cool with that_  
_I think_  
_-Sans_

Sans watched, peering around the door, the whole time you read the letter. You didn't notice, too busy staring silently, at the page.

"Sans?" you eventually called, calling to wherever in the house the skeleton could be. "Hey, Sans, where are you?"

Turning your head for a moment, you spotted him peeking into the room, jumping at you noticing him, and blushing and sweating far more than before.

"Sans?"

"Y-yeah?" he said nervously, stepping into the room, shoving his hands into his hoodie's pockets.

"...Do you really mean this?"

He visibly struggled with getting the words out of his mouth. But when they did come, they flooded out in a torrent of babbling and rambling.

"Y-yeah... I... I like you... a lot, I..." He paused. He gulped. "...I love you? I've thought you were cute since we first met and even then you were nice and you were sweet and you weren't like anyone I'd ever met and I... god, you're amazing, and I couldn't take it anymore so I knew I had to tell you and oh man, I'm sorry, this is dumb and oh god..."

His voice trailed off, and he did his best to conceal his cyan-tinted skull beneath his hood.

You took a second to think.

"Huh. Wow."

Silence again.

"So you really want to go out with me?"

Sans seemed still uneasy at your question.

"Uh... yeah... that is, if you're intere-"

"Why get Greater Dog to tell me?" you asked, petting the dog again to give him the attention he'd been practically begging for since you took the paper from his collar.

"W-well, you see, I wanted to tell you this in a special kinda way, so I thought I'd, y'know, make a little throwback to when we first met. So I got G.D. involved. I would've gotten ice cream for you as well, but the freezer at the store was empty today of all days."

Another lull in the conversation, another bout of silence, another lack of knowledge of what to say. Shockingly, Sans was the one to break it this time.

"So, do you... wanna date?"

You thought again.

"Yeah... yeah, ok! Sure! Let's do this!"

Sans seemed entirely taken aback at your words.

"Wait, what?" he questioned, almost unbelieving. "You're serious?"

"Yeah!" you answered. "I mean, I never gave the idea of us as a thing any thought in the past, but thinking about it now... why not? I mean..." You got up and walked over to sans, putting an arm round his shoulder.

"You do look pretty cute, all worked up like this." you finished, winking at him.

Sans - your new boyfriend, you supposed - practically melted under your arm, and you reacted instantly in order to catch him. Before he knew it, you'd swept him up bridal-style in your arms. He was lighter than you'd expected.

"Whoa, there, Sansy. Careful." You chuckled.

"S-sorry. I just... holy cow." He threw his arms around your neck and nuzzled in close, his persistent grin having become immensely happy.

"Man, I should've realised you liked me during that Mario Kart game. What a dummy I am, am I right?"

"I love you." Sans murmured, ignoring your words entirely.

Within seconds, he had fallen asleep in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> holy heck snassy u did it u (eventually) kiss that Reader GO (YOU PROBABLY OOC) SANS GO  
> hope u enjoyed it  
> I'm going to bed  
> love u guys <3


End file.
